


Relaxation

by clonecest_bin_account



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom CC-2224 | Cody, Clonecest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonecest_bin_account/pseuds/clonecest_bin_account
Summary: Cody's stressed. Luckily for him, Waxer and Boil know exactly what to do to help him out.
Relationships: Boil/CC-2224 | Cody/Waxer, Boil/Waxer (Star Wars), CC-2224 | Cody/Boil, CC-2224 | Cody/Waxer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Help I love these three so much

This is already the fourth shiny Cody chews up today, and it’s been only a few hours. The poor fellow didn’t even do anything wrong per se, he just saluted a bit later that he should’ve; nothing that should warrant such anger for sure.

Waxer and Boil share a glance. The Commander is clearly stressed; someone has to do something!

It happens only a few times, because usually Cody manages to remain calm and cordial even during the most stressful moments, but sometimes even he can’t help but to feel a little more testy than usual.

If they do something about it, it wouldn’t be the first time they have to take matters into their own hands. It may be because of their trouble-making tendencies - which are debatable at best they only happen to get to the wrong place at the wrong time quite often - but they actually find this kind of activity quite fun, thought they still feel sorry for the poor shiny who got the short end of the stick this time. Still, better him than them.

It’s not hard to convince Cody to give in, it never is. One could even say that he likes it and actually looks forward to it - though nobody is brave enough to point it out loud to him.

All Waxer and Boil have to do is to get to the Commander’s quarters. They have at least the decency to wait until night - or what would be night, since they’re in space - to go bother him, knowing that if they did so earlier he would’ve used the excuse of still having work to do in order to bail out.

“Sir, it’s Waxer and Boil, may we come in?”

They hear the sound of steps and clicking on the control panel, and the doors open, revealing a quite disheveled looking Commander Cody. Waxer makes a face.

“Ah, sir? Were you still working?”

“Someone has to,” Cody replies, though his words lack their usual bite. He must be more tired than he’s letting on, which is a lot given how bad he looks.

Boil, who has always been the boldest of the duo, steps closer without asking for permission, raising a hand towards Cody, resting it gently on his cheek. Cody isn’t usually a big fan of this kind of close contact, but this time he leans into the touch, and his body visibly relaxes. It really has been too long since they last did this.

“Sir, we felt like you…” Boil clears his throat, his bravado from before suddenly vanished, “… Needed us, um, sir.”

A sigh leaves Cody’s lips, but it’s a relived sigh, not one born out of frustration - at least for once.

“You could say that,” he replies, and that’s all the invitation Waxer and Boil need.

Boil’s hand moves from Cody’s cheek to his chest, pushing him further inside. Cody’s so startled by his initiative that he lets himself be pushed without opposing any resistance.

Waxer chuckles, closing the door behind them. Now the fun can begin.

They get Cody on his bed. It’s not that bigger than a regular trooper’s bunk, but it’s still better.

Their clothes have been long forgotten on the ground - they won’t be needing them for a while. Boil’s half-sprawled on Cody’s left, while Waxer, on his right, is trying to at least keep a bit of composure, even though it’s hard.

He nibbles at his ear, smirking at the way he sends a shiver to his spine.

“You like that, Commander?” he asks, moving the fist closed around Cody’s cock slightly faster.

“Yeah,” he moans, followed by a barrage of more moans when Boil begins to move the fingers inside him, fucking him at the same speed with which Waxer is jacking him off.

“Boil! Slow down a bit!” Waxer reprimands him, but Boil just chuckles.

“He likes it, why should I stop?”

It’s rude to talk like this, like Cody isn’t present, but he doesn’t seem to mind it, so Waxer doesn’t point it out.

He has to admit that he gets lost admiring Cody, his toned legs spread apart for them, his marked chest and the way it moves as Cody frantically breaths in and out, his face contorted by pleasure.

If he could he’d kiss him all over… Wait, he can. He begins moving his lips to Cody’s temple, first things first kissing his scar, then he travels down to every spot he finds, and he sucks some marks lower, knowing that they’ll be covered by the armor the next day, and nobody will be the wiser, well, except them of course.

On the other side, Boil decides to follow his example, only more aggressively, actually biting him. Cody hisses but he doesn’t stop them; he needs this, actually.

He’s truly beautiful like this, a constellation of different kinds of marks. Waxer could spend the entire night just looking at him, if he didn’t have other plans that is.

It’s with purposeful mischievousness that he begins to travel downwards with his mouth, teasing Cody’s nipple before moving on his stomach, beginning to lavish it with kisses.

His dear Commander must’ve understood what he’s going for, because the hand on Waxer’s shoulder tightens its grip, making him chuckle. He clearly wants it so bad.

Cody shudders when Waxer closes his lips around his cock. He begins with a simple kiss, but soon he becomes hungrier and that becomes not enough anymore.

Inch by inch, he takes more and more in his mouth, relaxing his throat so that he can’t gag, and he still gets close to it because Cody snaps his hips up and it takes both Waxer and Boil’s combined efforts to keep him still.

“Do you want to come, sir?” Boil whispers to Cody’s ear.

“Yeah…” he weakly mutters, nodding frantically with his head.

“The stay still and let us do the work.”

This isn’t something you’d see often, Cody taking orders from someone who doesn’t outrank him, but this is different from the battlefield: there are no ranks here despite how they still call him “sir”, but just Boil, Waxer and Cody.

To Cody’s credit, he does still his movements - except from some twitches when Boil brushes against a sensitive spot, but they make an exception for those.

It’s endearing watching him try to contain himself, because he knows that if truly moves they will leave him hanging; they already did it once and he had to beg them to resume what they were doing. Needless to say, it’s not something he wants to repeat.

Waxer is taking his sweet time blowing Cody, while Boil’s fingering him with a quick rhythm, not bothering with following the other. It’s a weird sensation but it’s still highly effective, because the more they go on, the closer he feels to the peak.

It becomes very hard for him not to move, because he needs more _he needs to come_ , and it’s something that the other two notice.

He finds himself not wanting to, but Waxer has no choice but to interrupt his exploration of Cody’s cock in favor of being able to speak; he hears Cody whine at the loss of his warm mouth and he shoots him a quick apologetic gaze, right before eyeing Boil with an amusement that is mirrored into the other’s gaze.

“Think we should make him come?” he asks.

“Mmh dunno…” Boil mutters, going from pumping his fingers with force to lazily getting them in and out of Cody, much to his frustration. He’s shivering from all the pent-up pleasure building up, only to find no outlet for it. “This was supposed to be relaxing for the Commander.”

At that, Waxer raises himself to Cody’s level. Teasing him is always a risk, but that’s what makes it so fun in the first place.

“Are you relaxed, sir?”

“I’d be more relaxed if you’d just let me come!” Cody exclaims, clearly irritated by that interruption.

Waxer and Boil share a look, and that’s all they need to understand each other.

“Aye aye sir.”

Waxer takes possession of Cody’s lips with a hungry kiss, taking his cock in his fist as both he and Boil redouble their efforts on making Cody feel good.

With all the build-up from before it doesn’t take long before Cody’s shaking between them, finally finding his release.

They don’t let go, helping him ride through his orgasm to the fullest. Only when he begins to twitch for the overstimulation they begin slowing down, until they stop completely.

It’s with an exhalation that Cody’s body goes boneless between them. They really have done a number on him, something both Waxer and Boil are proud of.

Their Commander should find more time for himself so that he can relax, but given how things are they’re happy to step in to help, especially when these are the results.

Waxer gives him one last kiss before letting him catch his breath, watching him quietly while Boil pets his hair - this is always the moment when he lets his soft side come out, though he’ll fiercely deny it if you ever say something about it.

There’s one thing, however, and that thing is that now they’re both hard and they would very much like if they could do something about it.

“Sir…” Boil begins, pressing closer to the recovering Commander, making him feel his erection against his thigh, “Would you mind…”

Cody, who seems to have recovered a bit now, shakes his head.

“Give me a second and I’m yours.”

True to his word, after a moment, Cody’s back with them one hundred percent.

He begins with Boil, kissing his lips and closing one hand around his cock. At first he just teases the head, smearing precum over it with his thumb, then once Boil makes a show of shoving his hips upwards, he begins to actually jack him off.

It’s a nice view, Waxer’s not going to lie, but he too needs something.

“Sir…” he mutters, getting closer as well, and he’s relieved when Cody, without even pulling away from Boil, reaches out for him, taking him in his other hand.

For a while the three of them remain like this, with Cody going from Boil to Waxer, kissing them while he continues masturbating them.

He knows however that, although the two would be pretty satisfied with this, they wouldn’t certainly mind more - and besides, they deserve it - so at some point he stops kissing Waxer, biting his lip and looking at him with a suggestive case, only to get on all fours, face already between Boil’s legs, who can’t hold a moan when he realizes what he’s doing.

His lips stretch around his cock, making for a beautiful view. His gaze doesn’t waver not even for a moment, eyeing Boil with a challenging gaze, as if to dare him to move. Well, if he insists…

Boil grabs Cody’s hair none too gently, and begins thrusting into his mouth, throwing his head back at the sudden surge of pleasure through his body.

He thrusts and thrusts and thrusts inside that warm and wet cave, still careful enough not to go too hard on Cody, lest making him gag which is the last thing he wants to do now.

He makes the mistake of looking down and he almost comes on the spot, though he manages to hold back. Unfortunately however Cody has noticed what happened, and he’s looking at him with a smug expression on his face; he can literally feel him smirk around his cock. Not wanting to be made fun of, Boil’s grasp on his hair tightens, enough to make him moan - from pleasure or pain? Who knows, probably both - and begins to attack his mouth with more heat.

Meanwhile Waxer is taking his time observing the ass that Cody has so gently offered to him. He lets his hands roam free on his legs, caressing his thighs and moving them just slightly more apart so that he can comfortably settle between them.

He then goes up to his asscheeks, massaging them, eliciting a sigh - or at least he thinks it’s a sigh - from Cody, who however doesn’t pull away from Boil.

He runs a thumb over his entrance, circling it slowly, just barely pressing inside. Boil has done an excellent job with him: he’s so loose already.

Waxer leans down, kissing his pucker, teasing it with his tongue, and he doesn’t miss the way it twitches, in clear need of more. Far from Waxer to deny Cody anything.

He goes back up, taking hold of his ass with his hands, keeping him still as he slides his cock between them.

“Waxer…”

There’s a huge warning in Cody’s voice, a warning that Waxer believes he understands.

“Want more already, sir?” he teases, despite his self-preservation instinct screaming at him to just shut up and give it to him - besides, he can’t wait to get inside him.

“Just get on with it,” is all Cody says before returning his attention to Boil’s cock.

“C’mon Waxer, do you want to disappoint the Commander?” Boil asks, with a smirk on his face. Waxer chuckles.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

He takes just a moment to slick his cock with the same lube Boil has used for his fingers before, then he pushes inside, admiring how his head first, then the rest of his cock disappears inside him.

“So tight…” he can’t help but to mutter, trying to catch his breath. Although it’s tempting, he doesn’t want to come immediately.

He distracts himself by reaching for Cody’s cock, which he takes in his hand, making him jolt as he begins to move his fist up and down. Immediately Cody goes back to moaning - or would be if he wasn’t busy sucking Boil off - and Waxer chuckles at his reaction, leaning down to kiss his shoulder as a way to apologize.

It’s then that he begins to slowly rock his hips, not too much, but enough to get some friction.

“You feel so good sir,” he moans, leaving another kiss on Cody’s other shoulder.

“Would you shut up already? You’re ruining the mood,” Boil grumbles, as usual, but Waxer takes it in stride, and he challenges him.

“You want me to shut up? Make me.”

Boil grumbles some more, but eventually he does grab Waxer by the back of his neck and drags him into a heated kiss. Much better now.

Eventually Waxer picks up the pace, going so strong that Cody doesn’t need to move anymore to suck Boil’s cock; he just needs Waxer to push him.

He’s grown hard again, and he feels rather close too, though judging by the desperation behind Waxer’s thrusts and the loudness of Boil’s grunts, they aren’t that far off as well. All he needs to do is hold on.

There’s very little he can do however when Waxer begins to touch him more fervently, instead of those lazy strokes he was giving his cock before. Of course, they notice.

“I think he’s about to come,” Boil comments, caressing Cody’s hair.

“Already Commander?” Waxer asks, knowing well that he can’t reply. He’s being a tease but at least he’s not slowing down his movements, which Cody appreciates. He then leans down again, this time completely pressing his chest against his back, murmuring in his ear, “Come for us.”

At those words, Cody can only crumble. He doesn’t hold back as he comes for the second time that night, making a mess on himself and the sheets.

With the way he begins to frantically clench around him, Waxer follows suit, finishing with a deep last push inside him, unable to hold back his voice.

For Boil it takes slightly longer, but even then it’s not really that much. Another couple of thrusts inside Cody’s mouth, and he finds himself close as well.

“Gonna shoot…” he warns, pulling away from Cody just in time for coming on his face. He knows for a fact that Cody doesn’t like the taste of spunk in his mouth, so he went for the second best option. Seeing how good he looks like this, he can hardly regret it. “It suits you.”

Cody sends a glare his way, and not just a simple glare, but the I-am-Marshall-Commander-of-this-army-and-I-will-make-your-life-hell kind of glare. Boil clears his throat.

“I’ll go find something to clean.”

He gets a rag, helping Cody clean himself up while Waxer changes the sheets.

After they’re done, they get to bed again, lying on it. It’s a tight fit but it’s nothing they’re not used to - they’ve had cuddle piles with more people in even tighter spaces this is nothing.

“You good sir?” Waxer asks, getting comfortable with Cody between him and Boil.

Cody nods. “I am… Thank you, both of you.”

Waxer smiles, embracing Cody’s waist with one arm.

“Our pleasure sir… Literally,” Boil adds, making them all chuckle.

“Yeah,” Cody mutters, closing his eyes, already half-asleep. He’s sure nobody will complain if he takes a nap - actually, that was probably the main objective of this whole thing. “I’m sure it was.”


End file.
